


The Ones That Really Mattered

by Lexicona



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Aluë had never meant for the Dwarves of Thorin's company to be reincarnated, six of the original twelve Dwarves are reborn into the modern world as humans, along with the leader's sister and their "Burgler" (now the female first cousin once removed of a certain Fred Bailey). </p><p>From the time the souls of a hobbit and a dwarven king met as humans on the streets of London, to the time the former Captain of The Guard of Mirkwood found her love returned to her in the body of a human to Dagor Dagorobath and beyond, everyone will meet again.</p><p>Inspired by Scribe32oz's "The Modern Age" Series, Kadeart's "Dwarf Dogs" of Erebor, Ewebean's Pugs, Disney's "One Hundred and One Dalmations" and my frustration at the lack of Bilbo, Thorin, Gollum and Tauriel in Scribe32oz' "The Modern Age" series (I'm enjoying it far more than I should be for an AU. But it's literally the best Lotr Fanfic Series ever. So There.) </p><p>In the words of Froglady15, "I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them for my own Twisted Amusement"</p><p>I'll be posting the chapters out of order, as I'm opting for a more polished work.</p><p>Comments, critiques, Beta-read suggestions, kudos, hits, and downloads are encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/gifts), [ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/gifts), [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Patient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672088) by [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls—one of a Hobbit and one of a Dwarven king— find each other at a café in London on the day Aaron Stone and Eve McCaughley marry in a wedding 100,000 years in the making.

Gandalf had once said that Dwarrow couldn't be reincarnated as humans.

He had said this despite having forgotten a great many things during his time as the "Moses", the homeless man whom Dr. Aaron Stone, once known as Aragorn Elessar, had agreed to take under his wing. One such thing was the fact that dwarves could in fact be reincarnated, for had been said amongst the dwarves that occasionally in the line of Durin there appeared  _"an heir so like to his Forefather that he received the name of Durin._ "

On the same day that Dr. Aaron Stone decided to accept the John Doe dubbed "Moses" into his care, once known by names as Mithrandir, Orloin and most famously Gandalf an entirely different event was occurring in a small sandwich shop on Gower Street in London, England—the lands that had 100,000 years prior been known as Eradior.

The reunion of two souls, one of a Hobbit and one of a Dwarven king.

**

Beatrice Bailey's day off was turning out well.

Ironically, the place where she'd decided to spend her day off was in the place where she worked, the small sandwich shop called Speedy's Sandwhich Bar and Cafe, located on Gower Street.

As she strode down her front-door steps to Speedy's, she briefly wondered whether she should telephone her cousin Edward Bailey and see how his wife Geraldine and Daughter Fred were faring before deciding against it, even though the latter's sixth birthday was nearing. Today would be a day of relaxation and selfishness.

She'd decided to spend the day off here at Speedy's because it was literally next door to her house and didn't want to give Acorn, her pet pug, too much separation anxiety.

It had started pleasant but unremarkable, having decided to take Acorn on a walk before returning him home and heading down to Speedy's, deciding she would say hello to her fell co-worker, Ollie, while she was there and possibly persuade him to give her a tea free of charge. She'd brought a paperback edition of Pultarch Poems as well as George Macdonald's "The Princess and The Goblin", which despite being a children's book from before the twentieth century was nevertheless turning out to be a good read. 

She entered the shop, the little bell on the door announcing her arrival.

"Hullo, Bee. Isn't it your day off?" Ollie asked, looking up and seeing who it was.

"Why yes, Ollie; it is." she responded with a smile at. Six years younger than Beatrice, Oliver "Ollie" Rhys had been working at Speedy's for a month longer than she had when she'd gotten what was meant to be a temp a job as waitress that had somehow turned into a six-year gig. It had seemed as though her credentials for being a librarian weren't enough for the job at the Bodelian Library in Oxford she'd dreamed of since she was twelve. Not that her job was all that bad; far from it actually. Ollie had shown her the ropes when she had first arrived. A sweet lad with short brown hair in a comb-over and thick-rimmed black glasses that sat on a face reminiscent of a barn owl, he hadn't noticed that 

 _I shouldn't be here on my day off_ , she'd thought as she sat down at one of the corner tables, setting her books down next to her. _I should be out exploring_

There were times when she'd get the nagging feeling that she should be _with someone,_ or a group of some kind. It was a feeling she'd never really felt until she met Ollie and his family, which consisted solely of his Aunt Noreen and Doris, his mother. Beatrice knew for a fact that they would never be romantically  involved because he was, as they say, her "Sassy Gay friend", albeit with hardly any sass and far more wisdom when it came to relationships and men.

She lifted the book to her nose, inhaling the familiar scent of old paper and glue. Her fingers caressed the cloth cover of the book, being careful because it was falling apart, though still in usable condition. It was the 1911 edition, and inlaid with beautiful orange flowers with spade-like leaves emanating from their stems that framed a beautiful painting of a girl and a boy. 

For whatever reason, sometimes the goblins had seemed all too familiar.

** 

Bee was about halfway through the book when she heard a deep voice, rich yet friendly ask her a question.

"Excuse me miss, but may I sit here?"

She glanced up from her book to see a tall man with dark hair, pale skin, glacial-blue eyes and a sharp hawk's beak of a nose standing near her and gesturing to the empty chair across from her.

 A very handsome man, indeed.

"Oh yes, yes; go ahead, I'm not expecting anyone." she practically blurted out, wondering what had come over her to make her act like a swooning school girl.

Much to her relief, the man simply let out a rich, good-natured laugh as he brought his hands behind his head.

"Neither am I." he replied simply, turning his head to smile warmly at her.

"I'm expecting someone here when my shift ends!" Ollie hollered over to them (as they were the only customers in there), before adding " Are you sure you're not expecting anyone, Tom?".

Ollie cursed himself for sounding flirtatious instead of joking.

Her face fell in disappointment she hadn't known she'd been feeling, internally wondering why Ollie hadn't told her that he'd broken up with his boyfriend. The man, Tom, must have seen it, because he quickly straightened his posture and shook his head to clarify her misunderstanding.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, nothing at all," Tom assured her. "You see, my Uncle Bill, he's got a little brother named Davis Lee—"

"Davis Lee? As in Davis Lee, Ollie's boyfriend?" Bee asked, sitting up straighter, her voice a mixture of enlightenment, relief, and horror. " _That_ Davis Lee?" Ollie had shown her photos of Davis in his wallet when they'd been on break once. The photos depicted a man at least twenty years his senior and a good foot taller, with a bald head and a graying goatee. Although happy for Ollie, she had to admit that their age differences made her a little bit squeamish at times.

"That's me chum." Ollie said pertly.

"Indeed he is." remarked Tom, before turning to her and realized what he'd forgotten.

"I'm sorry, introductions. Thomas Duran, at your service" he remarked, holding out his hand for her to shake. He wondered where that had come from, knowing only that it seemed right somehow."

"Beatrice Bailey, at yours." Bee shook his outstretched hand firmly, similarly flummoxed by her response and only feeling that it was a correct response. Attempting to brush aside the strange emotions she was feeling in regards to this man, she asked "May I call you Tom?"

"Only if you let me call you Bee." was the man's wry response with a sheepish grin.

"Deal."

"By the way, I noticed you were reading "The Princess and The Goblin. Very good choice."

"You've read it?" Bee asked, a bit surprised by this.

"It was one of my little sister's favorites when she was a girl" Tom replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh, a sister! What's she like? I've never had any siblings, you know."

"She's as strong-willed as steel and just as much of a pain—oh, come off it, Ollie; I'm joking—here's a picture of her." Tom said while drawing out his wallet and showing her one of several photographs.

The photo in question depicted Tom standing next to a woman in a beige sweater with long locks of wavy brown hair and the same blue eyes as her brother.

"She's lovely."

"Her name's Dinah. These are her two children—" here he pointed to the two younger people flanking her on either side "My niece, Fil," he tapped on the image of a blonde girl in her early twenties wearing a plaid shirt and an expression of exasperated boredom, "and my nephew, Kyle" here he gestured to a boy around the same age as his sister, with a denim jacket, dark curly hair and equally dark eyes, tanned skin and a huge goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Fil is short for Phyllis" Tom added in response to Beatrice's questioning look concerning his niece's name.

"They seem like wonderful people—"

"They are!"

"Sod off, you goofball!" Beatrice shouted humorously to Ollie. "They seem like wonderful people, I wish I could meet them."

"You know, that edition you're holding there in your hands looks like it's seen better days. Perhaps I can take it to my uncle Bill's over at Shepherd Falkiners' and have it ready in about a week or so. My uncle Bill will be there, and if you're lucky you'll get to meet Fil or Kyle."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"For free. Now, here's my number, all I need is yours so I can call you and tell you when it's ready."

"Here you go"

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"Feeling's Mutual. Goodbye!" Beatrice shouted as Tom exited Speedy's.

"Bye!" with a smile and a wave of a hand, he was gone. A week later he called and told her her book was ready, leading her to meet his family and somehow ending with them both having coffee at Speedy's.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had begun a relationship 100,000 years in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Macdonald's "The Princess and The Goblin" Is a book Tolkien read as a child.  
> Also, for you Sherlock fans out there, you may recall that "187 Gower street" is used as the exterior shot for "221B Baker Street" in the BBC series Sherlock, with Martin Freeman (Bilbo) as John Watson.  
> The line about Durin's forefathers is taken from Tolkien.


	2. One year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beatrice and Tom have been married for ten months, Bee has been pregnant for about four months, and both Bee ands Tom get tragic news regarding Bee's cousin.

One year later

Beatrice Duran rubbed her fingers over her swollen belly and listened to her husband's peaceful breathing as he slept beside her.

They had surprised everyone when Beatrice had accepted his offer of marriage only two months after they met, although none had been more surprised than herself. Before meeting Tom, Beatrice had always supposed that it would take far longer than that to get married to someone,if she ever got married at all.

What troubled her most since she'd married him, however, were the dreams.

They were muted and blurry, but Tom was always there. More often than not, he wore clothes of navy blue and silver, with grey furs and silver mail of some kind. His hair was long and streaked with grey, and his stubble was replaced by a short, bushy beard.

In the dreams, he always died of battle wounds.

"Morning, my Queen." a lazy yawn adjacent to her snapped her out of her reverie as warm, calloused hands reached out for her. 

"Darling, you know I'm not royalty." She teased at him, damn pregnancy hormones.

"oh, but you are, my lady; for who else could rule my heart as you do?" He replied, deciding that two could play this game. Bee giggled and blushed as he kissed the backside of her hand and then her palm. His respectful, gentlemanly manner was one of the many things she loved about him, and she found his chivalry adorable.

Several minutes later, Tom and Bee emerged from the tangled bedsheets, the former announcing that he was going downstairs to make his "Honey Bee" some breakfast and Beatrice decided to watch the morning news report on the Telly.

No sooner than he'd finished making the sausages than Tom heard a gasp from his wife. Rushing into the living room, he found her staring at the Telly, an expression of horrified disbelief etched onto her now pale face. He followed her gaze to the screen and was confronted by Susan Bookbinder's morning report about a murder in riverside in Cardiff. At the bailey household.

Bailey.

Oh god, he thought as he glanced over at his wife and saw that her eyes were wet with us shed tears. Beatrice had once told him that she had no other living relatives with the exception of her paternal cousin Edward Bailey, his wife Gerry and their daughter Fred. When asked why he hadn't met them, she'd replied that her cousin's work at riverside civil service and the distance from Cardiff to London meant she rarely saw him.

An image appeared on the screen of a young girl about six years of age wearing fairy wings, a crown on her dark brown curls and a large smile that crinkled the corners of her light colored eyes. The image was accompanied by a report that one Frederica Bailey was not counted among the dead—one Geraldine and Edward Bailey —and whose absence combined by the assassination-like nature of the killings hinted at the work of a child molester.

He turned again to his wife as his fears were confirmed.

meanwhile, miles away, m16 agent Bryan Miller watched the same report while  Frederica bailey, alive and unscathed,was asleep in his room; asleep in the house of the man who'd saved her life from the men with the red eyes,even if he couldn't save her parents.


	3. She walks in starlight in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story picks up about four months after the events of the previous chapter and about three months after the wedding of eve and Aaron stone, and things are really starting to pick up.  
> Tauriel and Lindir arrive in lochiver Scotland, and a mysterious force draws them south to London. Meanwhile, an uneasiness that has plagued Kyle oaks his whole life comes to a head as two of the nazgûl make their presence known to Kyle and his family.

Tauriel stood on the bow of the ship apprehensively

Eighteen months ago, she would have scoffed if she'd been told that one day she would be allowed to return to Arda, even though Eru's continued shaping of the world had left it barely recognizable. Now, however, she felt elated if not greatly uncertain, for One of her regrets during her six centuries of living in mirkwood was never exploring the whole of middle earth.

That was another life, she thought despondently to herself. It was true that despite surviving the battle of the five armies, she had lost her desire to see the rest of the world after seeing true ugliness in that battle and watching kili fall, knowing that he was lost forever to her. After the battle, she had returned to mirkwood only to face the wrath of thranduil, who had promptly stripped her of her title of captain for desobeying a direct order. With no work, no home and no one to turn to for help, it was in the dark of night a week after the battle that she slipped away from thranduil's palace and journeyed to rivendell, where she accompanied a small band of elves to the grey havens and sailed away from middle earth, determined to never return.

It was 100,000 years before something major changed her mind.

The arrival of Aaron Stone and Eve maccaughley came as a complete shock to everyone, albeit a good one. Their faces were so similar to that of king Aragorn and Arwen even star, it was said, that it could not be otherwise. Though she had never met Aragorn, she had spoken to Arwen briefly while in rivendell. Though the similarities were striking, legolas, mithrandir, elladan and elrohir reminded everyone that though these two humans possessed the souls of two prominent figures of middle earth's history, they were not them.

In the year Aaron and eve had been in valinor, their existence had provided the undying lands with some much-needed energy, for the elder had become stagnant after a hundred thousand years as flies trapped in Amber might be.

The ship they had arrived on had been of great interest to the elves, and Tauriel was no exception. Though saddened by the news that most humans could no longer see the starlight so cherished by the eldar (as well as a good many other things), she was nevertheless eager to learn new languages such as The one the humans spoke—English, they had called it— and Spanish.

She was also intrigued by the thing the humans called a television, and which some of the elves had started calling a galad-colca, or light-box.

Her favorite movie was "die hard", though she admired the adventures of Xena the princess as well.

Now, standing on the bow of the ship which fused the techniques of teleri and modern human, Tauriel , clad in a pair of "sweatpants" and a wool coat, recalled how she'd felt at the announcement that elves were free to explore the modern world of arda.

she heard Linder call her name, and sighed as she headed below deck. After 100,000 years, he was STILL Over-anxious

***

kyle oaks awoke in a cold sweat.

for as long as he could remember, he had been plagued with a vague sense of uneasiness.  Had he been given the chance to meet his aunt-by-marriage's cousin Frederica bailey (currently believed to be dead), he might have discovered that their maladies were not dissimilar. 

however, he might have found out there was a difference between them: the girl was always in his dreams.

she was a redhead with pale skin


End file.
